Siempre
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Miradas inocente, besos largos y profundos. Piel pálida —la de ambos—, y juegos tontos, sin sentido. Encantadores—. Siempre es siempre, Edward. Lo que dure nuestras vidas, lo que dure nuestra existencia. Edward/Bella. Para Estrella’black.


**Dislcaimer**: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. Y Edward es de Bella, excepto los fines de semana que me lo presta.(?)

**Summary**: One-Shot;; Miradas inocente, besos largos y profundos. Piel pálida —la de ambos—, y juegos tontos, sin sentido. Encantadores—. Siempre es siempre, Edward. Lo que dure nuestras vidas, lo que dure nuestra existencia. Edward/Bella. Para Estrella'black.

**Nota**: Esto esta después de Amanecer, por lo tanto Bella ya es vampira.

**Nota 2**: One-Shot dedicada para la persona más linda, amorosa, encantadora, buena, y todo esas cosas; Estrella. Cosita hermosa, esto va para ti C: Te conozco desde hace poquito pero ya te quieroamoadoro(l):3 te ganaste mi confianza y mi corazón desde la primera vez que hablamos. Eres la persona más buena y linda que conozco, como un ángel, ¿quisieras ser mi ángel guardián? *ojitosinocentes* Espero que te guste lo que escribí, que no se compara para nada a lo que tú escribes pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo :3 ¡tequieroamoadoro, Estrella!(k)

* * *

**Siempre**

«Lo susurra el silencio, lo grita el cielo.  
Siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre»

A veces Edward no comprendía, no encontraba nada racional en el asunto (Te quiero Edward, eres lo más importante en mi vida, te quiero) y por mas que lo intentaba, seguía en blanco —y eso que era el más inteligente, además de Carlisle, por supuesto—.

Por que no es como si tuviera lógica —aun que de hecho la tenga—, y no es como si realmente importara el por que.

(Miradas inocente, besos largos y profundos. Piel pálida —la de ambos—, y juegos tontos, sin sentido. Encantadores)

Perseguirse en el bosque, como si su propio olor no los fuera a delatar, o brincar lejos, alto, rápido. Y a él no le importa que los ojos de ella sean rojos, llenos de sangre que nunca probó, o que de pronto le brinque encima y le lastime.

Edward a veces no entiende como un moúnstro como él, encontró a un ángel como ella. Y ahora entiende todavía menos como un ángel puede seguir siendo eso, aún cuando se supone que es un moúnstro.

«—Cuéntame, Edward, ¿Cómo era? —pregunta Bella, recostada sobre el pecho de su marido. Y él sonríe, por que es aun tan inocente. Incluso después de lo que acaba de pasar (Besos apasionados. Caricias lentas, pasionales, y algunos sonidos sensuales).

—Hermosa —murmura simplemente. Y le besa el pelo, y la frente, y las mejillas y los labios.»

Un minuto, y dos y cuatro y seis. Dos horas, ahora tres. Y Edward seguía sin comprender el amor incondicional que Bella tenia en él. (Siempre es siempre, Edward. Lo que dure nuestras vidas, lo que dure nuestra existencia)

El tiempo se desvanece, simplemente no tiene importancia. Cuando ellos están juntos, pueden pasar unos minutos, unos días o unas semanas. No se dan cuenta, aun que tampoco les importa.

(—¿Qué hora es, amor?

—No se, cielo.

—De acuerdo.)

Más besos, más caricias, más palabras tontas, con y sin sentido —Te amo, te amo demasiado—. Promesas que jamás se romperán, y ese siempre que queda esparcido en al aire por donde corren.

Ninguno de los dos tiene alma, y eso esta bien. A ninguno de los dos le late el corazón, y aun que Edward a veces extrañe ese sonido tan hermoso, con el que estaba tan sincronizado, tan acostumbrado, no se arrepiente de la elección que hizo ella.

El egoísmo se cuela entre sus venas vacías, y a veces el viento susurra en su oído (es tú culpa de que ya no se sonroje. Es tu culpa de que ya no sea torpe. Es tu culpa que su corazón ya no lata, que este muerto como ella) pero es fácil ignorarlo. Sobre todo cuando ella esta desnuda sobre él, besándole el cuello, mordiéndole el hombro.

Los dos están tomados de la mano, y caminan descalzos por el prado (por su prado), haciendo el suelo gruñir. Ella corre, él la persigue. Y es su juego favorito.

(—¡Alcánzame, alcánzame Edward!  
—¿Y si lo hago que me gano?  
—Te daré lo que _tú quieras_.  
Y en ese momento él la atrapa.)

Siempre, susurra el viento cuando los ven jugar. Siempre, susurra la madura cuando caminan sobre ella. Siempre grita el cielo cuando los dos están juntos, en la cabaña. Siempre, siempre, siempre.

—¿Cuánto me quieres, Edward? —pregunta Bella, sentada en el pasto. Edward levanta la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos rojos llenos de curiosidad e inocencia (y pasión, claro, eso nunca falta en sus ojos).

—Mucho —responde simplemente, incapaz de decir exactamente cuanto, por que era tanto demasiado, que ni si quiera había una palabra para que lo describiera. Ella se acerca con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

—Dime cuanto —susurra, haciendo que su aliento choque contra él y cierre los ojos. El olor es tan fuerte que ya puede saborear el sabor de sus besos en la lengua y tan delicioso como el azúcar, pero sin empalagar (A-d-i-c-t-i-v-o).

—Es tanto que ni si quiera puedo explicar que tanto. Es muchísimo, como nadie a amado a nadie. Te amo tanto que hasta duele. Te amo tanto que-

Pero no pudo de terminar de hablar por que Bella pego sus labios a los de él. Lento, profundo, suave. Rápido, apasionado, rudo. Así como ayer, como hoy, como mañana.

Como siempre.

**Fin

* * *

**

Perdí el toque de lo cursi. No-puede-ser. Enserio, antes era como que cursicursicursicursi, y ahora solo salio esto. De verdad, me decepciono a mi misma *se va a llorar con Emmett*

Bueno, al menos espero que les haya gustado un poco :3 ¡Sobre todo a Estrella!  
Un beso y dejen un review, por favor.

+**A**nalu**C**.


End file.
